A New Voice
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Can Kurt overcome the new hand that life has dealt him and find a way to use a new voice?


A New Voice

A/N: My very first attempt at a Glee fanfic. I have not watched since the Michael Jackson tribute episode, and only watched it rarely after the second season, so the characters may be very OOC. Also I do not follow any specific season or storyline. But please review and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1-That Night

Kurt's POV

It was beautiful. It was just the perfect night. Blaine and I had just gone out for a bite to eat and now we were heading back to my house. I never felt the need to hide the fact that I was gay, in fact when I told my dad he told me he already knew. In school I was bullied some, so I transferred to a school with anti-bullying. It was there that I met Blaine. But I guess our whole story would have never happened if I wasn't a member of our glee club, and he wasn't a member of his.

After a while Blaine and I transferred back to my old school. We still had to put up with some stuff but my true friends from our glee club supported us. I finally believed everything was behind us and we could be out together. I did expect some people might look at us odd, but nothing really bad would happen.

Blaine and I were just really minding our own business. We weren't making out or causing a scene, we were just walking together. I was telling Blaine about my step-brother Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. "She seems to be on a Disney kick this week." I said, "I don't know how she does it but she's convinced him to do every Disney love song that there is."

"Is that why I heard 'A Whole New World' when I came to get you?" Blaine asked.

I grinned, "I like Disney as much as anyone but listen to those two singing love songs all weekend is driving me crazy."

Blaine shrugged, "Just be glad she's not on her Broadway kick that was a nightmare."

I remembered that. About two weeks ago Rachel decided that Broadway was her style of singing. If I had to hear one more rendition of 'I Dreamed A Dream' I would have gone insane, and that's one of my favorite songs.

"Rachel can definitely be a little psycho." Blaine said.

I smiled, "But she's the sweetest and always been a big supporter of us."

"Yeah I would be too if I grew up with two dads." Blaine remarked in a sarcastic way.

I didn't want to comment on Rachel's upbringing knowing how much she misses not having a mom, but I had to agree with him. Growing up with two fathers is not going to make you anti-gay.

We weren't too far from my home at this point, about three blocks. This part of my neighbourhood was a little sketchy but I've never had any problems with it before. Before I knew I was pulled back. Someone twisted my arm painfully behind my back.

Blaine was in my eye line. He was on the ground in front of me. One guy has twisted his arm behind his back like mine, while another guy has his foot on his back.

"We got a couple of little queers here don't we?" a rough voice said in my ear, "Didn't we tell you that fags ruin our world?"

"Please, let us go." I begged. In fear my voice had gotten even higher than it normally was.

The guy behind me let out a huge laugh, "You're an even bigger freak than we thought."

I was now aware these guys could kill me and Blaine. I was scared, I didn't want to admit it but I wanted my father with me at this moment. I didn't care if that made me a child all I wanted was my daddy.

"Let's show the little fags what happens to people who are impure." I felt something connect with my head and intense pain in my neck, then blackness.

Finn's POV (this scene and fic is dedicated in loving memory to Cory Monteith, we love and miss you)

Rachel's sweet voice lifted even higher as she danced around my living room singing her tenth Disney song of the night, for the millionth time. I love my girlfriend with all my heart, but right now she was driving me bonkers.

"Rache, hon. Would you like to maybe slow it down a bit?" I asked.

Her usual response, she ignored me and continued singing.

"Rache, please. At least drink something before you lose your voice completely." I told her.

That worked, she actually shut her mouth. She glared at me and said, "Water only."

I shook my head, "I love you and your voice, but do you need to sing all night? I mean Kurt will be back soon and we will no longer me alone."

"Your mom and step-dad are in the next room." Rachel told me.

_"With earplugs"_ I thought, "I know but still…"

My next thought was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Since I was standing right next to it I called out, "I'll get it. Hello?"

An official sounded voice replied, "Am I speaking to a family member of a Kurt Hummel?"

I almost dropped the phone, "Yes, I am his step-brother. Is he okay?"

"I would advise you and your family to come to the hospital. Kurt's been in an accident." The voice said before hanging up.

I lost any thought process at that time except to scream, "MAMA!"

I have never called my Mother that. Not even as a child. She always told me I said Mommy, and later Mom or Mother, never Mama.

My Mom came running in, "Finn, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Mama, the hospital just called. Kurt was in an accident." I began to cry.

When Rachel heard that she almost lost it. She fell to the floor and began to cry herself.

My Mom ran for Kurt's father and told him. Then all of us including a now close to catatonic Rachel drove to the hospital.

While my step-dad and mom spoke to doctors I for some strange reason left my now silent girlfriend and called two people. Kurt's very best friend, Mercedes, and our glee club director, Will Schuester.

Mercedes arrived first and realized that Rachel was locked in her mind after hearing the news. So she did what she normally does when it comes to Rachel. She slapped her right across the face. If it hadn't worked then I would have protested.

It did work, she blinked a few times, the thankfully began to sob. I was so glad that at least I didn't have to commit her. I love her as I said, but she can really make anything worse than it has to be.

Will came in next and hugged us all. "Any news?"

I shook my head, "I don't even know what really happened."

"We were attacked." A hurt, soft voice said behind us.

I turned to see a very bruised and battered Blaine. He looked terrible, Patches of his hair was cut off, with bandages and stiches crisscrossing over his head, he had a black eye, and stiches under his lip. His arm was also broken, he was so hurt he could barely walk. He had also hurt his leg judging by the way he dragged his leg as he came over to us.

"Attacked? By who?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. Some homophobic thugs." Blaine replied. His voice sounded a bit off, very soft and quiet. I figured that would go away once things calmed down.

"What kind of world is this?" Rachel mumbled still in tears, "What will I do if something happens to my dads."

I almost forget half the time that Rachel has two dads and no mother. It's just something that I never focus on.

At that moment my step-dad and mom walked over to us. My step-dad was crying and my mom wasn't much better.

"Mama?" I said

My step-dad answered instead, "Kurt is okay for the most part. He has a few bruises and fractured wrist."

"But?" I asked.

"He took a massive blow to the head so he's unconscious at the moment, the doctors are very positive that he will wake up soon." He took a deep breath, "Kurt's neck was cut, thankfully his esophagus and trachea remained intact, but his vocal cords were severed. There is nothing they can do. There is no chance that Kurt will regain his ability to talk."

A/N: Okay a downer after the great tragedy, but I've had this idea for nearly a year, but as my fans know I have a tendency to write a new story while others are still unfinished but I felt oddly motivated to write this…please review.


End file.
